


Fractals of Ice

by TheAwesomeWriter



Series: The Christopher Spellman Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwesomeWriter/pseuds/TheAwesomeWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends." Christopher Spellman is the son of divorcees Bertrand and Beatrice. Living in America with his aunts - Hilda and Zelda - he discovers, on his eleventh birthday, that he has a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, with his mother in Peru, his father in a book and the ability to wield both magic and ice, Christopher takes on the hallowed halls of Hogwarts... and things will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractals of Ice

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, all related concepts and anything you recognise do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them to bring you this story - and for my own personal enjoyment - as they actually belong to J.K. Rowling, Archie Comics and Nickelodeon. Any OC's and things you do not recognise, however, are copyrighted to me, TheAwesomeWriter._

 **Rating:** _Teen._

 **Pairings:** _TBR_

 **Genre:** _Fantasy/Adventure_

 **Warnings:** _None yet._

 **Story Summary:** _"It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends." Christopher Spellman is the son of divorcees Bertrand and Beatrice. Living in America with his aunts - Hilda and Zelda - he discovers, on his eleventh birthday, that he has a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, with his mother in Peru, his father in a book and the ability to wield both magic and ice, Christopher takes on the hallowed halls of Hogwarts... and things will never be the same again._

 **Thank You:** _Thank you to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx for brainstorming with me in the last stages of writing this story. If you like this, then go and read her stories. They're brilliant!_

* * *

**Fractals of Ice**

* * *

The Spellman Residence, a large Victorian mansion located at 133 Collins Road, Westbridge, Massachusetts, seemed like a normal house to the residents of Collins Road. That was, of course, only because they did not know the truth -- it was also a lie, for the house was anything but normal.

Salem Saberhagen, a warlock turned house cat, slept on top of the washing basket, deep drawn out snores erupting from him. While the women of the house, Zelda and Hilda Spellman -- six hundred and forty seven years old and six hundred and forty years old respectively -- slept, the door at the top of the stairs creaked open, spilling light into the hallway.

"The cat is snoring, make his world much more boring," whispered a small, hushed voice, as a small, thin, pale hand rose into the air and pointed at Salem.

Still snoring and entirely unaware of what was happening, Salem rose into the air as the lid of the washing basket swung open; floating gently downwards, the cat snored again and then, seconds later, his snores were cut off by the closing of the wicker-made lid.

With a triumphant "Hmmph!" Christopher Spellman let his door swing shut as, yawning and running a hand through his sparkling silver hair, he returned to bed and pulled the quilt over him and shut his eyes. Within seconds he was awake again as Salem's snoring rang out once more. Tired, barely glancing at the clock and just wanting to sleep, he waved a hand impatiently and the door to his bedroom exploded open with an ear splintering bang, capitulating free from its hinges and whirling across the hallway in a flash of white, before colliding with the wicker-made basket and sending door, basket and occupant wheeling down the stairs, Salem screaming "NOOOOOO!" from inside.

As the wicker basket smashed into pieces as it hit the floor, Salem collided with the door and banged into the wall. Sliding down, the cat yawned and wriggled into the woollen carpet on which he had landed and started to drift off to sleep.

Completely unaware of his exploded door, and of his aunts, frowning at one another from the now gaping maw in between the doorframe, Christopher rolled over and buried his head into the pillow as he drifted off into a lovely dream of snow.

 ***

For Salem Saberhagen, March 18th had not gotten off to a good start -- he'd been thrown down the stairs in a wicker basket. Fortunately, his day had improved when his newly ordered book, _How To Rule The World... As A Cat, By Beatrice Bottomburp,_ had arrived. Flat on his belly on the kitchen island, he was too engrossed in his book to shout for somebody to open the double doors of the kitchen for the oncoming owl that was making an unholy cacophonic screech of magnificence to get the attention of the occupants of the house.

The owl, to its credit, had tried to slow down, but had been going much to fast; crashing hard into the windows, the glass exploded open in a kaleidoscope of shards and the double doors cracked open as the hinges rattled and the owl collided with Salem, sending it, him and the book clattering to the ground in an explosion of fur and feathers, combined with a yowl from Salem and a shriek from the owl.

"What are you --?" Christopher's words trailed off as he entered the kitchen and saw that Salem had the owl grasped between his paws; it was kicking him in the face with its sharp talons. "Get off, Salem!"

He dove forward to grasp Salem around the waist but missed the cat entirely as he slipped on something yellow and sticky and had to grasp the counter to stabilise himself. As he did so, his foot went flying and, as Salem's grip slipped as he yelped and leaped to avoid the oncoming foot, the owl seized its chance and, with a shrieking hoot, soared away through what remained of the window.

As Salem grunted and scrambled back up the island with his book, Christopher flipped open the letter that he had almost slipped on it and scanned the page where, in green looping letters, words glistened:

  _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

  _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

  _Dear Mr Spellman._

    _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

    _Term begins on  1 September. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

    _Yours sincerely,_

__

     _Minerva McGonagall  
__Deputy Headmistress_

Flipping over the next page he saw that there was, indeed, a page of books and equipment. This page, however, did not have green scrawling writing, but very clear black letters that had obviously been written by someone with an elegant hand:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

  _UNIFORM_

     _First-year students will require:_

    _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_
    _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_
    _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_
    _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

    _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

    _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

     _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

    _by Miranda Goshawk_

     _A History of Magic_

    _by Bathilda Bagshot_

     _Magical Theory_

    _by Adalbert Waffling_

     _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

    _by Emeric Switch_

     _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

    _by Phyllida Spore_

     _Magical Drafts and Potions_

    _by Arsenius Jigger_

     _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

    _by Newt Scamander_

     _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

    _by Quentin Trimble_

    _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

    

    _1 wand_
    _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_
    _1 set glass or crystal phials_
    _1 telescope_
    _1 set brass scales_

    _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Y_ _ours sincerely,_

_ _

     _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
__Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"What?" he asked, frowning down at the page. "There are magic schools?"

"Of course," came the squeaky voice of Louisa from the portrait on the wall. "A few of the Spellman family have cropped up at Ilvermorny over the years, but never Hogwarts. Maybe it's your mother's side somewhere? There might be a wizard somewhere in her ancestry who had a non magical child."

"Maybe," he agreed. "Aunt Hilda! Aunt Zelda!" a stream of pink sparkles and an explosion of white smoke followed by a bonging sound and a loud bang heralded the arrival of his aunts mere seconds later. "Do you know anything about this?" 

He held the letter up to them, frowning. Zelda plucked it from his hands with an elegant finger and her eyes went wide. "Oh, Hilda!" she exclaimed, showing it to her sister. "It _came!_ Right on schedule!"

"We have to tell him now, right?"

"Right. Christopher, you might want to sit down. We have a lot to tell you."

 And so, Hilda and Zelda told him everything, and Christopher found himself having a very strange eleventh birthday.

* * *

_To Be Continued._


End file.
